


周年纪

by mrscy07



Series: 高季娱乐公司 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 7月27日 宅人浮夸一周年纪





	周年纪

高云琛最近热度很大，虽然身在另一个剧组还是收到了很多采访邀约，约了一个时间从剧组返回北京。一路舟车劳顿，精神还算挺好。在北京地面上还没站稳就被车子带到各个约定的地点接受访问，因为自己在外地拍戏也无暇顾及工作室的事情，趁这个机会赶紧给工作室开个会安排一下接下来的工作。

这一忙就忙到了凌晨，回家的路上在车里困意瞬间就迎了上来，助理通过工作室的号发微博的时候也困的不行，高老板打成了老高板。一车人瞬间就笑醒了，嘻嘻哈哈的又闹了一阵子。夜色正浓，北京的夏天竟然比江浙还要热，无风的夜晚隔着窗户都能感受到外面的热浪，凌晨两点霓虹渐暗，街上的行人多是在迷幻的状态，酒气烟雾人生。

高云琛靠着窗户突然有些感慨，曾经他也过着这样的人生，但是一年了，一切都变了。到了家和门卫打了招呼径直走向自己的屋子。

指纹轻按，滴一声，门开了。屋子里一片寂静，客厅的窗帘也拉着，玄关的感应灯听到他的声音反应迅速，换鞋的时候看见一双休闲鞋，高云琛嘴角弯起了一个弧度。真乖。

放下行李，就先去浴室洗了个澡，半裸着裹着浴巾，毛巾擦着头走向卧室里。穿着深蓝色睡衣的纤细男子抱着被子，一条腿架在被子上，裤腿爬到膝盖露出纤细白嫩的小腿，睡的正香。是他的亲亲爱人季孟泽。高云琛换上睡裤，爬上床，先把季孟泽的裤腿给放了下来嘴里还嘟喃：“睡空调房露个大腿也不怕明天感冒了。”接着轻轻拽了一下被季孟泽紧紧抱在怀里的被子，季孟泽睡梦中还能和他抢个来回，真的是。

总算慢慢的把被子拽了出来，高云琛顶替上被子让季孟泽抱了满怀。“嗯。”失而复得的安全感让季孟泽满足的吟出了口，却正面和高云琛的脸撞上。“呃，你回来啦。”高云琛摸摸他的头，“回来了。睡吧。”一日的劳顿和爱人的体温犹如安眠药，被禁锢的身体找到了安放灵魂的归所。高云琛睡了一个很沉很沉的觉。

深夜，“嗯。”季孟泽翻了个身没翻动，睁开眼睛黑暗中什么都看不见，却能感受到那熟悉的味道，又抱的紧了一些，睡觉！

生物钟打着点把身体慢慢唤醒，季孟泽迷迷糊糊的感受到下身有什么东西怼他，面前一堵肉墙，伸手一推没推动，反而使得下身纠缠的更紧。折腾了半天，季孟泽总算醒了，睁眼一看，是高云琛，还在睡着。长得飞快的头发已经生出刘海来了，挂在额前有点散漫，季孟泽就盯着近在咫尺的脸，艰难的抬起手，缓缓的划着脸上的线条。被人诟病的山根，浓眉细眼，有些消瘦的脸颊，依然饱满的唇珠。季孟泽的手指轻轻的抚着唇珠，悄悄的闭上眼睛蜻蜓点水般用自己的唇触及了一下。

甜甜的感觉让季孟泽心里格外开心，闭着眼睛嘴角却翘到天上去了。缓缓的睁开眼睛想继续看看高云琛却对上了睁着眼睛的他。

“好吃吗？”早在季孟泽的手拂上他的脸的时候他就醒了，季孟泽楞了一下，高云琛一个翻身把他压在身下，霸道的撬开猫唇：“还没。”没刷牙。。季孟泽的话已经被高云琛吞了下去。空气被禁止流入他们的结界，季孟泽的手紧紧的抱着高云琛，胸前能感受到他的胸肌压制他的重力。满意。

早起的性爱比入夜更让刺激，一日不见如隔三秋的两个人已经一个多礼拜没见面了，铸铁一般的性器进入季孟泽身体的时候，他终于满足的呻吟起来。长腿圈在精瘦的腰杆上感受他此起彼伏的抽动。

白日宣淫的刺激在于这个世界已经全部都苏醒了，而这种私密的事情没有了黑夜的保护色，显得放荡淫靡。

性爱的场所从卧室转移到浴室，白色的淫液混在浴缸的沐浴泡泡里让季孟泽浑身无力。他趴在高云琛的身上，任浴缸里的水浇灌着他的皮肤。

“下午还有一些工作。晚上可以回来吃饭。”高云琛摸着季孟泽的背，软滑的，就是太瘦了。“这几天没好好吃饭？”

“吃了啊。我也要进组了，也不能大鱼大肉的吃吧。”季孟泽已经过了那个怎么吃都不会胖的年纪，生理机能正常的退化让任何人都无法反抗。

“我给你带了一点你爱吃的，走的时候记得带上。”无外乎一些小零食罢了。“哪里都能买啦，干嘛要大老远带来。”

“看到就买了嘛。对了我们那边的杨梅熟了，给你带了一点。放在冰箱了。”

“嗯，酸吗？”

“酸。够你和宝宝吃的。”

“滚！”

季孟泽笑着起身用力坐了一下，“季孟泽你谋杀亲夫啊。”季孟泽走出浴缸在花洒下冲了一遍拿起浴巾擦了全身，穿着浴袍就离开了浴室。高云琛也紧随其后。

“你什么时候走。”季孟泽坐在餐桌上等着高云琛给他弄吃的。“后天就走了啊。你今天走吗？”

“还要处理一些事情。”高云琛做好早午餐端上了桌，季孟泽就大快朵颐起来，真的饿坏了。

“嗯。”

“真乖。”高云琛看着季孟泽不禁感慨道。

“。。。。滚！”骂完季孟泽也笑起来。

季孟泽和高云琛已经交往快一年了，但是两个人并没有同居，季孟泽的房子在离高云琛步行六七分钟的一个小区里。不过大部分时间季孟泽倒是都住在高云琛家里，一个是他懒得收拾屋子，另一个高云琛能把他照顾的很好，季孟泽就更不想回去了。

前阵子两个人溜出去玩了一下，高云琛顺道就去了剧组，季孟泽只能回家。在自己家还没睡热乎，高云琛就打电话来让他回家，说过几天要回去，想他。神经，季孟泽当时是这么骂的，但是第二天就颠颠的往高云琛家里跑了。

“想吃什么，晚上我做给你吃？”高云琛看到季孟泽睡在自己床上的时候心情大好，所以昨晚睡的很踏实，早晨的运动让他精神倍加。

“糖醋排骨。小龙虾！”季孟泽越说越兴奋，高云琛脸色越来越无奈。“这么多你一个人吃得完嘛。”

“那你就少做一点。不然你陪我吃啦，大不了我陪你做运动了！”季孟泽故意舔了一下唇，高云琛被这个小色鬼的样子逗着直笑。

下午高云琛出门办事，留他一个人在家里看剧本，马上要进新组了，剧本得好好研读一下。在北京工作的好处就是经常可以回家，这不，四点多高云琛就给季孟泽发了消息说要回家，季孟泽开心的从沙发上爬起来，洗好了米下锅，开了手机买了菜就等着高云琛回家。

高云琛回到家里就看见穿着围裙的季孟泽在处理食材。悄声的从后面抱着季孟泽，下巴顶在他的肩膀上，把季孟泽吓了一跳：“干嘛啦，让开，吓我一跳。”

“没电了，要充电。”季孟泽放下手中的东西，在高云琛的怀里转了一下，然后给了他一个大大的拥抱。高云琛埋在季孟泽的耳边吸着他身上的气息，两个人就在厨房待了好久好久，直到电饭煲发出蜂鸣声，饭好了，菜还没开始做。

两个人也不管，就靠着。季孟泽倒是先忍不住笑了起来。“充电呢不要笑。等会儿接触不良。”高云琛紧紧的抱着季孟泽。

“阿泽你记得吗？”

“啊，什么？”

“一年前的今天，我们俩第一次。”

。。。。

季孟泽从脑海深处挖出了一年前的事儿，那是他们第一次联合接受采访，从头年圣诞开始约会，到年头去台北救场，到《奇案》开播的互动，总有什么在他们之间牵绊着，说不清道不明。

下了小雨，季孟泽没带衣服，两个人在更衣室换衣服的时候突然起了色心，厮混了很久。采访的时候两个人也明里暗里互撩的快上火了。采访拍摄搞到凌晨两点，季孟泽困得都不行了，老干部体力不支，眼睛里都是想瞌睡的眼泪，高云琛还好一点。所有人都走了，季孟泽看了看高云琛：“这么晚了，要不去我那儿吧。”

高云琛对季孟泽如此相约，心跳声都快让两个人听见了，季孟泽莞尔一笑，“走不走。”转身就走，高云琛立刻就跟了上去。两个人叫了一辆车就往季孟泽家去。这是高云琛第一次去季孟泽家。跟着一路上去，两个人都没有说话，彼此都知道这是什么意思。进了屋子，换了鞋。季孟泽从房间里拿出一条浴巾，“一条够吗？”高云琛拉过季孟泽直接推到墙上吻了起来。

衣服散落了一地，浴室里水气洗刷了夏日的粘腻，也在慢慢清理两个人剪不断理还乱的关系。高云琛抱着季孟泽在季孟泽的指挥下一路往卧室走，多久没有如此亲密了，半年还是一年。杀青之后两个人也约过几次，但是已经是去年的事儿了，从圣诞正儿八经的约会开始，两个人至多就是在没人的时候亲吻了彼此，这样能完全拥有彼此已经好久好久没有了。

“啊，云琛，快一点。啊啊啊啊”季孟泽全身的快感都从喉咙里涌出来。“宝贝放松，你太紧了。”

“啊。”

“阿泽，我们交往吧！”

季孟泽听到高云琛如是说，但是没有给反应，他只趴在高云琛的身上，不一会儿就睡着了。看着趴在自己怀里睡着的季孟泽，高云琛没来由的挫败。不过能拥他在怀，高云琛又突然觉得很开心，高云琛就是这样，很快就能调试好自己的心情，既然大爷还没想好，那就再等等啦。

“你和我表白了，我记得呢。”季孟泽甜甜的说道。

“那为什么不答应我？”虽然心中无介怀，高云琛还是想知道。

“忘记了，反正现在我是你的啦。”

。。。。

他大爷，平日里老干部，说情话的时候根本不给你任何的机会，直球一个下来一罐蜂蜜砸过来，哪只熊不开心啊，特别是高云琛。

黏黏糊糊扯了一阵子两个人才挽起袖子洗手烧菜，尽是些季孟泽爱吃的，也少不了高云琛的沙拉。季孟泽最近去哪儿吃饭都会点个沙拉，搞的朋友们都觉得奇奇怪怪的。毕竟季孟泽以前就不是一个食草动物，这会子倒是爱上沙拉了。

季孟泽吃相特别好看，看着他吃东西特别带动食欲。可惜高云琛常年健身减肥，真的就很难和他吃上一顿正常的餐。即便是今天，满桌的美食，高云琛也只是蜻蜓点水的吃两口，季孟泽倒是大饱口福。

“琛琛你做的真好吃。”

“多吃一点，身上都没肉了。”

“。。。我的胸肌在就行啦！”说着就抓了一把高云琛的胸。“季孟泽！”

“好好练着！等杀青了大爷奖励你！”

。。。。。

吃完饭，高云琛开始收拾东西，下个月要去非洲这次除了工作室的事儿也是来整理一下衣服的。“三餐要紧的吃着，少抽点烟，别累着自己。累了要说，别不好意思。”高云琛一一交代着事情，季孟泽坐在床上抱着抱枕点着头。

“别光点头，要记在心里。听见没！”

“琛琛你好啰嗦啊。”

“。。。。我啰嗦还不是为了你！”高云琛拿了一顶帽子，突然想起来什么：“哦，我改签了，明天晚上回去。”

。。。。

“你可以不要这样。”季孟泽抱紧了一下枕头。

“我这样什么了？”高云琛侧坐在季孟泽面前：“你脑子里想什么呢？阿泽？！”

。。季孟泽一个枕头砸到高云琛身上，站了起来迈着大长腿去洗澡了。

“阿泽，要不要等等我啊。我可以帮你搓背哦！”高云琛故意大声说。

“滚！”

第二天高云琛又是一早去工作室处理工作，季孟泽则在家里看剧本。下午两个人挨在床上刷手机。“琛琛你的头像又到期了。”高云琛这两天玩临时头像玩上瘾了。

“换一个。你帮我找个好看一点的呗。诶，大爷，我这戴眼镜的造型怎么样。粉丝都说像什么斯文败类。那是什么？！”

季孟泽捂着嘴笑：“你百度一下好了。我给你找头像。”季孟泽是喜欢高云琛这个新角色的，去年刚在一块的时候，高云琛就在拍这部戏，虽然高云琛不属于那种完全体验派的演员，但是沉在角色一段时间也会带着角色的感觉，季孟泽当时被迷的五迷三道的。

司然喜欢楚天凡，但是季孟泽彻底爱上高云琛则是一年前，那个感觉和楚天凡又不一样。斯文败类？表面上文质彬彬实际上腹黑狡诈？！季孟泽还是觉得好笑，他就顶着这张斯文败类的脸在自己面前怂的不行。他喜欢那种反差，他知道他的粉丝朋友们也喜欢这种反差。

“诶，所以我也可以反派吗？”高云琛想演反派，季孟泽每次和他聊起自己想演反派的表情让他对反派角色也有点向往。“可以啊。但是他们是夸你呢。”

。。。

“这不是骂人的话么？同义词是衣冠禽兽。”

“哈哈哈。不要相信度娘啦。来看看这个图怎么样。”季孟泽在高云琛的超话里看见一组表情包，Q版的。

“这个不错。”

“嗯，还行。”

“你换这个吧。”季孟泽把表情存下来发给高云琛。

。。。。

季孟泽最近也有个眼镜造型，季孟泽找杂志方要了花絮图，在高云琛换头像的时候掐着点发了一条微博。

“大爷你这个造型真斯文败类。”。。。。这话到高云琛嘴边怎么就这么欠揍呢。

“你干嘛又临时头像啊。回头又要换。你干脆就用这个吧。”

“那楚天凡？！”

“天凡~”季孟泽放下手机，抱着高云琛的手臂，含情脉脉的喊了一句天凡。

我等下就把楚天凡换掉！高云琛心里想着。

入夜北京雷电交加，传来消息飞机大面积延误了。“等等吧。”季孟泽看着窗外的雨。

“不然我改签？！”

。。。

“高云琛你真是乐不思蜀了！”高云琛从后面抱着季孟泽，“大爷我就想一辈子这么抱着你。”

“我知道！但是你也要好好工作啊！”

“好吧。”

高云琛在机场还有认识的人，回说别着急来，在家待会儿再来吧。高云琛就抱着季孟泽睡了一觉。凌晨三点，电话把高云琛喊醒，他慢慢放开怀中的人，换上衣服。

“天凡，路上注意安全。”季孟泽在迷糊中喃喃道。

。。。

我现在就把头像换了！


End file.
